


Spirian Birds of Paradise

by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue



Series: Accidentally in love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Birds of Paradise, Hera is a dork, Kanan is a Dork, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue
Summary: With an unusual free night and no good movies to watch, Hera and Kanan watch a bird documentary,
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Accidentally in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Spirian Birds of Paradise

It was not often the small Ghost crew had nothing to do. All repairs were done. No jobs were found. Everything was quiet.

Too quiet and Hera was restless. 

She wanted and needed to do something before she went crazy.

It was Kanan’s idea to watch a movie, and Hera agreed only because there was nothing else to do. She read every book on the Ghost and she was too bored to reread them and not enjoy them.

There were few movies that were not mindless propaganda for the Empire or censured. 

“How about this?” 

Hera couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious. But Kanan put it on because what else were they going to watch? Not that movie about the Princess who was killed by rebels and avenged by her father. It was like the Emperor was trying to be obvious about something but Hera couldn’t figure it out. 

It would have to wait another day before she and Kanan went down that rabbit hole of conspiracies.

Hera and Kanan curled up on the couch and the movie began.

“The Spirian birds of Paradise are the most unique birds in the Galaxy.” The narrator began.

“I can’t believe we’ve resorted to bird documentaries.” Hera muttered.

“It’s not like we could download any of the good ones. Those are flagged and we need an experienced hacker or an Imp to get it without alerting them to our position.”

The documentary continued.

“These birds evolved from a species of bird from Alderaan, and developed some… interesting ways of courting a mate.”

On the screen, there was a giant blob of color with a beak. That was the only way to describe the bird. It looked like a two year old designed the bird and released it into the galaxy. 

“This species of Spirian bird, has unique tail feathers…”

“That’s one word for it. I bet we could put some loose wires on Chopper and call him a bird.” Kanan said.

Hera snorted. “He would shock you.”

“He already does. What difference would it make if we gave him a tail?”

“This Spirian Bird of Paradise spreads his wiry tail feathers and dances with its rear facing the prospective mate…”

“Hera.”

“Kanan.”

“If I were to hop around like that bird, what would you do?” A Cheshire grin on his face.

“Not mate with you.”

“That’s fair.”

Another bird appeared on the screen.

“...cleans up the ground on which he plans to woo a mate. Cleaning up impresses the female and shows her that this bird is a gentleman, not her University ex boyfriend. He takes care to clean up from last night's failed attempt at wooing and tries again.”

“Hera, do you feel wooed by how clean the Ghost is?”

“You know it.” _Oh no oh no oh no. Too honest. Please let him think it’s just teasing and not her being serious!_ Hera froze and hoped her Jedi wouldn’t be able to read her mind. _Can he read my mind?_

Kanan was feeling something similar. _Oh Force oh Force oh force. Emotional honesty. Don’t act like an ass. She feels uncomfortable, so don't make a big deal. Shit. Don’t read her emotions, she doesn’t like that_.

“An interested party comes onto the scene and admires the clean forest floor. Cleaning the floor paid off as the female bird of paradise drops in and now is the male’s turn to impress. It will not be easy as there are other distractions; opponents for the female’s affections, rogue leaves. You know how dangerous rogue leaves are.” The narrator continued. “He begins with a bow.”

Kanan stood up before he could talk himself out of it. It was the only way to get Hera to be comfortable and if Kanan made himself a fool, then it was for a good cause.

Hera shot him a confused look.

Then Kanan bowed.

“Kanan, what?” Hera started laughing at his ridiculousness.

“Then the bird’s blue eyes must flash yellow…”

“I can’t make my eyes flash yellow because typically that is the sign of a Sith and I am not a Sith. I’m a good boy.” Kanan said with a wink. “So I’ll just wink instead.”

“Yeah. You are most certainly a good boy.” Hera was shaking with laughter.

“Oh yes,” the narrator went on. “This bird has all the moves. A neck flap opened for the intended, fancy footwork (if you can call hopping in a circle fancy footwork but to each his own,) the spinning, and finally, the pièce de résistance, a head shake.”

Hera was laughing so hard at this point, Kanan wouldn’t be surprised if she fell off the couch.

In lieu of a neck flap, Kanan took his arms out of his sweater sleeves so only his hands were manipulating the sleeves. He was jumping around, flapping his sweater sleeves and most definitely making a fool of himself in front of Hera. 

But she was laughing and that is what mattered.

“Do you feel wooed Hera?”

His only response was her wheezing laughter and a head nod. Hera was too busy shaking to follow the rest of the bird movie.

“Well you should. I don’t wave my arms and jump around like a bird for just anyone.” Kanan said.

“You looked ridiculous!” Hera wheezed. 

“I am glad you think so.”

“I have never been wooed like that. I’ve gotten flowers and promises of land but I’ve never been lucky enough for someone to dance for me.”

Kanan puffed up with pride.

“Come here, you Jedi of paradise. Want to watch the one about wampas?”

Kanan put his arms back in his sleeves and smiled when Hera leaned against him.

_Oh yeah._ Kanan thought as he wrapped an arm around the pilot. _I could get used to this._

On Gorse, he decided he would follow Hera anywhere. 

Now, with an arm around her and watching stupid movies about birds and wampas, Kanan decided he would never go anywhere.

…

It was a rare night the Spectres were not needed and Hera decided they would watch a movie together.

Sabine wanted to binge on the show she brought from Mandalore; one about the Mandalorian War and the Jedi/Sith/Jedi who became Mand’alor’riduur. Kanan could go on about the historical inaccuracies and stereotypes of Jedi portrayed in that show for hours.

Chopper wanted to put on droid maintenance tutorials.

Ezra wanted to watch a movie about a scientist who tried to bring back extinct species of lizards.

Zeb and Kallus wanted to watch a corny spy movie from the Republic era.

But it was Hera’s turn to pick the movie. 

And she put on Spirian Birds of Paradise.

Everyone groaned except Kanan, he smiled and saved a seat on the couch for her.

While everyone grumbled about Hera’s choice, she felt a nudge and turned to her lover.

“Then the bird’s blue eyes must flash yellow…”

Kanan leaned and whispered. “I can’t make my blind eyes blue, but I can wink instead.”

Hera turned to face her blind Jedi, and Kanan winked at her.

She leaned against him and watched the movie with their family. They were all together on the Ghost where they should be. They were all safe and happy; for a moment, Hera could pretend the Empire couldn’t get them. That the Empire wouldn’t destroy her kids or her beloved Jedi.


End file.
